


《娼》

by ZhuWei_IlluSion



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuWei_IlluSion/pseuds/ZhuWei_IlluSion





	《娼》

  我一直都觉得“婚姻是爱情的坟墓”这句话就是在放屁。  
  要自大到什么程度才敢把爱情和婚姻联系在一起呢？  
  明明婚姻就是坟墓。  
  不管对于什么来说，婚姻都是坟墓。  
  有爱也好，无爱也罢。  
  和一个男人一起出现在红底照片里，那就是精神上的死亡。  
  我已经死了。  
  他也死了。  
  每天都是死的。

            

  深夜，我带着一身酒腥气回了家。  
  他坐在客厅里看电视，镜片反射着荧光。  
  “要洗澡吗？我去给你放水。”他站起身，森冷的镜片对着我。  
  我看着他，很平常地点点头，“好。”  
  无袖的包臀裙丝毫没有遮掩吻痕的迹象，嘴上模糊不已的口红也无心清理，甚至连头发都懒得整理。  
  我们两个人对视。  
  “怎么了？”他问我。  
  “没怎么。”我说。  
  你看，每次都是这样。  
  他连我爸都算不上。  
  我和别的男人搞到多晚他都不会生气。  
  不，是根本不会在意。  
  不管我怎么说，怎么做，他都不会在意。  
  宛若和一具尸体住在一起，我真的要崩溃了。 

    

  其实结婚之前我就预想过这段日子肯定不好过。  
  很可笑，我们结婚完全是因为父母之命。  
  然后在这段陌生的婚姻发现彼此都是真爱？  
  错得离谱。  
  我本来是想把他当做室友，和他好好相处的。  
  但是这太难了。  
  我觉得都是那本结婚证搞的鬼。  
  我心里老念着那个红本本，导致我总是觉得他应该做些什么——至少给我点反应。  
  好吧，这只是无理取闹而已了。  
  我自己犯贱，开心就行。  
  反正作到最死也不过离婚罢了。  
  我就是想看看他能忍到什么时候。  
  不过事实证明，我低估他了。  
  他根本就不用忍。  
  因为人家从头到尾就不关心，不在意。  
  在他眼里，我是死的。  
  好吧，自作自受，我知道。

                 

  酒吧爽完又是大半夜了。  
  我迈着六亲不认的脚步回家。  
  他合上笔电，站起身：“要洗澡吗？我去给你放水。”  
  我看着他，他看着我。  
   我猜四只眼睛里有两具尸体。  
  好极了。  
  我突然觉得累惨了。  
  然后我一屁股坐在地上，盘着腿，恍然间记起来我把底裤给忘房间里了。算了，管它的。  
  裙子是翻上去的，客厅里的一切都在窥视着我的私处。  
  结着白色硬块和青紫吻痕的私处。  
  我抬头看他。  
  然后给他竖了个大拇指。  
  厉害了，表情一点没变的。  
  他到底是怎么做到的？  
  我埋头思考起来。  
  他走过来拉我：“起来了，地上凉。”  
  我看着他那从未有过波澜的脸，甩开他的手，说：“算了吧。”  
  “离婚吧。”  
  他也只是愣了半秒钟——可能还没有半秒钟，就点头，说：“好。”  
  我从地上爬起来去洗澡。他走在我前面去帮我放水。

            

  可喜可贺，一个红本本作废，又来一个红本本。  
  “离婚证为什么不换一个颜色呢？”我晃了晃手里的小本儿，“红色看着可真糟心。”  
  他很认真地建议：“你可以套个壳子。”  
  我扭头：“我才发现你这么有幽默感。”  
  他顿了一下，然后点头：“哦，谢谢。”  
  我果断在内心收回了我刚刚那句话，拿出手机开始叫车。  
  “你要回家吗？我送你。”他说。  
  我摇头：“你现在没有权利送我了。也没有权利给我放洗澡水了。”  
  他看着我，没说话。  
  “拜拜。”我跟他招手。  
  “再见。”他颔首，转身走了。

  回到自己的家，我的身体就简直没有移动的念头了。  
  网购了一大批干粮，吃了睡，睡了吃。  
  白天睡觉，晚上就看电影，吃东西。  
  直到脸上的油都能在沙发上印出一圈印子了，我才恋恋不舍地爬到浴室洗了个澡，又因为把头发也弄湿了，没办法又洗了个头。  
  在浴缸里睡了一下午，起来发现我着凉了。  
  拖了一晚上，难受得不行。  
  想着感冒也是会拖死人的，我只好随随便便裹了件风衣出门。  
  全身上下就一件风衣。  
  哦，还有双鞋。  
  到了药店，拿完药，我输入密码结账。  
  微信的支付密码输了三次都错误。  
  不可能吧，我用这个密码已经活了一周了。  
  店员举着扫码枪，脸上的表情相当不耐烦。  
  我也不可能从空空的口袋里掏出现金来，只好一遍又一遍输着错误的密码。  
  直到后面传来男人的声音。  
  “不好意思，借过。”  
  声音到我背后了。  
  “不好意思，一起。”  
  我回过头，一把捂住他手机的付款码：“谁准你帮我付钱的？”  
  他顿悟，然后拿过我的手机输了密码，付了款。  
  我拿了药气冲冲地走了。  
  什么玩意儿。  
  操。  
  离婚了还想帮我付钱。  
  我呸。  
  恶心。  
  滚吧。

               

  他是跑着过来追上我的。  
  然后给了我一瓶眼药水。  
  我彻底火了，把小塑料瓶往地上一摔：“你有病啊？！”  
  “你刚刚应该是看不清键盘了，我觉得滴点眼药水会比较好。”他跟我解释。  
  “关你什么事。”我皱眉。  
  “我作为一名市民，有义务维护公共秩序。”  
  “那你是说我破坏公共秩序咯？”  
  “可是你刚刚确实耽误了很多时间，药店门口都堵住了。”  
  我憋了半天，只能忿忿地骂一句：“有病多吃药！操！”  
  说完，我就甩着我的药袋子走了。

                

  然后到我家的是我的药袋子和另一个药袋子和他。  
  他是执意来给我送眼药水的。  
  我都想问他到底收了这家眼药水多少广告费，要跟我死命推销它。  
  我坐在地上看电影，拿起也不知道放了多久的酸奶，拧开。  
  我还没来得及舔瓶盖呢，挂着酸奶的瓶盖就连同瓶身一并被他拿走了。  
  他把瓶子盖好，扔进垃圾桶。  
  “已经过期了。”他很冷静地跟我解释。  
  “你有病啊。”我都懒得用感叹语气了，“你隔那么远，看得见个鬼。”  
  他皱眉：“是真的，三天前就过期了。”  
  我冷笑，爬过去从垃圾桶里刨出酸奶，满瓶子找日期。  
  保质期：两天。  
  生产日期：十月二十九号凌晨两点十四分。  
  “今天几号？”  
  他答：“十一月三号。”  
  我又冷笑，抓过手机。  
  时间：十一月三号下午两点十四分。  
  “……”  
  我心里越发觉得窝火，泄愤地将酸奶重新扔回垃圾桶，猛地站起身——  
  结果眼前一黑，差点一头栽下去。我赶紧伸直了手稳住身形，然后再摇摇晃晃地朝浴室走去。  
  “快滚吧。”我连手都懒得跟他招。

              

  一进了浴缸我就又不想动了，闭了眼打算睡一觉。  
  醒来那个烦人精也走了，万事大吉。  
  我很满意地点点头。  
  门开了。  
  他走进来帮我放水。  
  我心中又是火起，把塞子给拔了。  
  他拿着花洒，看着我。  
  “你这样很浪费水。”  
  “没人让你打开水。”  
  “你不是要洗澡？”  
  “我不能上厕所？”  
  “你在浴缸里上厕所？”  
  “……要你管？”  
  我一把夺过花洒，对着他一顿浇。  
  “好了，你给我滚。”  
  他穿着湿透的黑衬衫，西装裤也湿了一大半，单腿蹲着看我。  
  我把花洒一甩，浴缸里升起小型喷泉。  
  浸了水分的面料紧巴巴地画出他的肌肉线条。  
  我又拿起花洒，对着他肩膀冲。  
  “这是冷水。”他提醒道。  
  “哦。”我点头。  
  心里一股莫名的躁动。  
  “要做吗？”  
  “什么？”  
  “我七天没开荤了。”  
  “……”  
  我又扔了花洒，一把扯着他领带，把他整个人拉到跟前。  
  他伸出手及时地挡住了我的嘴。  
  他说——  
  “等你身上的痕迹好了再做吧。”  
  我立马起身走了。  
  操。  
  这个死洁癖。  
  操。  
  气死了。  
  什么玩意儿。  
  滚吧。  
  干脆就着吻痕做个纹身好了。  
  一辈子都别消。  
  我呸呸呸。

           

  他说他要走了，明天还得上班。  
  直到他穿着半干的西装出了门，我才看见桌子上那瓶扎眼的药水。  
  我气愤地抓起瓶子追上去。  
  刚要抓住他西装外套的衣角，他却突然停了下来。  
  我一个急刹车，结结实实撞在他背上。  
  “你有病啊？”我摸了摸额头，走上前，看见对面的人后逐渐愣住。  
  这张脸我应该是熟悉的。  
  谁来着？  
  他看着我：“你炮友？”  
  我恍然大悟：“对！”  
  他点点头：“哦，你好，幸会。” 然后走了。  
  我愣了半天，才想起要追他。  
  跑了两步跑不动了，我只好扬手把瓶子扔了出去。  
  也没扔中。  
  气死了气死了气死了。  
  我原路返回，路过炮友，他笑着来了句：“你这搞什么，湿发诱惑？”  
  “闭嘴吧。”我没好气地瞪了他一眼。

             

  第二天晚上，我陷在沙发里看电影，喝可乐。  
  我听见门锁转动的声音。  
  他进来帮我收拾屋子。  
  我也懒得说“你没有权利帮我收拾屋子”了，就静静看着他忙活完，坐在一旁的单人沙发上。  
  我想了想，把可乐递给他。  
  他没接：“晚上喝太多容易失眠。”  
  “哦。”我继续抱着自己喝。

         

  十点钟，他走了。  
  我觉得脸又油得过分了，爬起来洗澡。  
  浴室里有一面等身镜。  
  我一看。  
  吻痕还没散。  
  疤痕体质，大大小小的伤都好得很慢。  
  我扑进浴缸里，才记起来没有水。打开花洒，才记起来没塞塞子。  
  烦死了。

            

  他几乎每晚上都来。  
  做的事情不外乎收拾屋子，帮我放洗澡水，坐在沙发上拒绝我的可乐芬达雪碧美年达。  
  偶尔有晚上没来，白天也会补发信息说昨晚在加班。  
  我越来越觉得那两个红本本都是摆设了。  
  结婚是无意义的，离婚也是无意义的。  
  自己到底在干什么，也不太清楚。  
  我希望他怎么做，也不太清楚。  
  得过且过，不死就好。

              

  我坐在浴缸里，看他帮我放洗澡水。  
  试好了水温，他抬头看我。  
  半晌，他说——  
  “伤都好了。”  
  他看的是我向着他这边的一侧。  
  说完，他又起身凑近了看，“胸这儿还有。”  
  我静静地不说话，看看他到底要作什么妖。  
  “等好全了再说吧。”  
  他自顾自地说着。  
  “没好的话，按到了肯定会很痛。”  
  我冷冷淡淡地瞥他一眼。  
  浴室里安静了很久。  
  直到他又问我——  
  “你想要自由吗？”  
  我说——  
  “我想要爱。”  
  “‘做爱’的‘爱’。”  
  “就是那个爱。”  
  “你看着办吧。”  
-END-


End file.
